synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: True Identity
'Academy Libary' The five were inside doing as much research trying to figure out what were the other items needed to unlock all four of the Realm Guardians. The sun rose as their eyes had bags underneath them and they were groaning putting every book that they took out away. "Another all nighter and still not one answer on what were the items for the four." Egor said groaning. "It's not like there's a big sign saying "Hey information on Guardians right here"." Domi replied sarcastically. "Come on guys relax, we're all just tired from spending another all nighter and coming up empty handed." Leina said as she stood in the middle. "She's right.... for now let's just try and get some sleep then we'll see another section on the Libary and try again." Maxina said. "That reminds me, didn't Head-Master Veo told us that we recieved letters from home?" Triya asked as they all got excited and went to their rooms. Triya rushed to her room and found two purple envolopes on her bed, she smiled and opened it and out appeared a hologram of her father "Hey there sweety I hope everything is going okay with you and your friends, I sent this to inform you that it was shown that you're going to have a baby sister. With this special news it has been decided by the counsel that you're free to choose how to live and your sister will be the Queen. Be safe, Father." '' Triya was in shock at what she had just heard, in her heart she was excited at the fact of having a baby sister but she was also hurt that she wasn't going to be Queen anymore. She opened the second letter as it was a picture of both her mother and father with her mother already having a big stomach and smiling. Triya tossed them both into her drawer and sat on her bed trying to process all of her emotions. ''"It's so hard to feel happy when all things get turned to someone else isn't it?" ''A voice said and a woman who had not much on and black wings on her back appeared. "No way, I can't believe it's you.." Triya said smiling. ''"I am known as Lebia, The creator of Crowis, it's finally nice to meet you Triya." ''She said while sitting down next to her. "So what's my trial in order to achieve my Armor Form?" Triya asked with suspense. ''"Sorry but you will have to figure this one out without my help." ''Lebia responded. "But why?! The other Legendary Beings gave them atleast one small hint and they were able to do it so why not me?" Tryia asked. ''"When my brothers and sisters were summoned inside your friends minds, they had an understanding of what they needed to do. You on the other hand still haven't discovered who you are as one sentient being, all your years have been being what everyone wanted you to be. If you want to imbrace your Armor Form the only way is to rediscover who you are and that is something I cannot give you a Hint on." ''Lebia said then disappeared leaving Triya alone with her thoughts. Slowly walking towards the mirror in her room Tryia took a good look at herself and realized she didn't know who the person was in the mirror. 'Negative Realm' All that could be heard throught the realm was grunting and roaring from Lazir who was angry due to losing his own battle against Domi even with his new powers added. He kept on smashing apart anything in his path trying to get out his frustration. '"How is it possible?!!! The power of Darkness is way stronger than those pathetic species and yet somehow They continue to get even more powerful HOW?!???!!!" Lazir shouted to the heavens as Titran came hearing his distress. '"It would seem we underestimated these children, No matter for now It is my turn to have my shot at defeating that bitch Triya..." '''He said as the vortex opened once more and Titran entered through it. '"It seems to be hopeless, one by one you have failed to end those children's lives and have helped them awaken their full strength. If this keeps up, I'm pretty sure that he will end our lives once and for all." '''Quin said as Lazir broke more trees. Finally he calmed down and sat back down on his throne,"You still have much to learn Quin, everything is going as The Master predicted." He said smiling. '"Malla foresaw our defeat?" '''Quin asked. '"Fool, Malla is the pathetic one if he dared to think we would be following him the reason for us doing this is due to our True Master's plan." 'Lazir said. '"What? How can that be? Master Weivlar was absorbed by Malla and was lost forever." 'He replied. '"That's exactly what he wanted us to think, now as we speak Master Weivlar slowly reabsorbs all of Malla's powers and turns it into his own. Sooner or later his Psyche will be able to drive Malla out and our glorious Master will be back at full strength." 'Lazir said smirking. 'Training Dojo Triya was working out trying to get more out her Jakin's power and understand it, she figured that if the Jakin knew who she was then maybe it can tell her. As she continued using her powers over and over again completing the course in better time, she didn't learn much. The doors opened as Triya saw Domi enter the Dojo with a smile on his face. "Oh it's you." Triya said landing down on the ground. "Aw, is that anyway to talk to the person who brought you these?" Domi showed a bag of dorinions, most Crowis's favorite snack. She squealed and hugged Domi while she took the snacks and started chowing down,"Well i do know something about myself, I love these!!" She smiled. "Come on Triya don't try to force something on you, we both know you're not the peppy type of girl." Domi said laughing. "I just don't get how I'm suppose to find out who i really am, I mean sure I've wanted to make my parents happy but I've always lived the way i wanted to." She said sighing. "These things never are meant to be a simple answer, don't worry about it when the time comes you'll figure out everything I can tell." Domi said smiling as he kissed her on the cheek and left the Dojo. Triya sighed and threw her bag away as she went to take a shower and get changed. Right on the roof of the Shion Academy the vortex opened allowing Titran to enter the Realm as he looked around and saw where he was. He smiled as he disappeared along with the wind. As Triya managed to finish her bath and was putting on her pants and bra suddenly the wall exploded as she managed to find cover and put her bra on. "Must admit, didn't think you would have dodged that attack so easily." 'Titran said growling. "I wouldn't have guessed someone like you would attempt to attack a girl while she takes a bath." Triya said growling. Suddenly Titran started to change his apperance into wearing a long rob and a tube-like helmet covering his entire face while three floating flames appeared on his left and right side. Triya managed to disappear in a flash and reappeared right outside the front of the Academy as she put on a shirt that she got from her room. Suddenly two powerful flame attacks went soaring towards her as she managed to cut them down with her weapon. Then Titran appeared and shot a few more at her, she managed to get two away but the others made direct hits on her causing burn marks on her clothes and skin. Triya rushed towards him and attempted to destroy the floating fires but instead she was stopped by then and they fired straight into her making her break through the trees. As she saw that her clothes were mostly gone except for a few parts of her body that were covered, she fell to her knees trying to get up but coughed up blood from the impact she endured. '"I must congratulate you on still being alive after getting hit by my full power attack, though i believe now that there is nothing that will save you." 'He charged his six way blast one more time. All Triya could do was lie there on the ground without being able to move much at all in her head dying like this wasn't part of her plan. She closed her eyes and waited for her demise to occur when it suddenly dawned on her that it wasn't in her to give up so easily. Her entire life was given royal treatment as the princess though in some weird way she never wanted to get pampered and served on hand and foot. At one point in her life she wanted to feel how it was to work hard at something and achieve without having the help of anyone but people who believed in her. Triya realized that when she achieved Jakin power it didn't make her feel like another person but in truth it completed her entire being. Suddenly an explosion occured causing Titran to be pushed back by the sudden shock wave as Triya was glowing black energy. She stood up as feathers came around her and were absorbed into her body causing giant wings to surround her and engulfed her as the energy slowly died down. The wings disappeared as she was now wearing what looked like ninja gear with a helmet on her head with her hair in a ponytail. As she smiled, two blades appeared right in front of her and were curved long ways and red. "Now the fight truly begins Titran." Tryia said gripping her blades. Titran made one of the flames come towards him making it spin fast like a pinwheel in the wind, suddenly he shot it right at Tryia as it caught on fire. Triya held her two blades in front of her as it made contact though suddenly she didn't budge one bit, then suddenly the blades were vibrating causing the weapon to be destroyed. "So what else you got?" Tryia said mocking Titran which him angry, he summoned the five other floating flames and blasted them all at one towards her. Tryia smiled as she used both her blades to slash right into the flames as she appeared on the other side, in that moment the flames were sliced and disappeared. She rushed right towards Titran and sliced him up many times. He tried to counter attack but one by one his flames were extinguished while he grew weaker and weaker from the beatings he was taking. Suddenly she smiled and jumped high into the air as she was right in the moon's shining light, her two blades glowed as she slashed down. "Crescent Wave!!!" The energy went rushing towards Titran and hit right on target as he was sent flying, he used this chance to open his vortex and escaped. Tryia sighed as she looked at herself and finally realized who she was, The newest Legendary Being. Lebia appeared next to her and smiled happily at the success of Triya. 'Negative Realm Titran entered right through the vortex and slammed right into the mountain side as he was knocked out unconscious as Elila managed to find him and take him to the medical ward. '"And then there was one." '''Quin chuckled looking out into the sky. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_15:_Horrible_Pain